To Be a Teenager
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Takes place in chapter 11 of "Strange yet Magical Events Part VI." Merlin continues to watch over his descendants at Hogwarts. They're all 16 now and crushes and romance is something that usually comes with this age. Merlin thinks about his grandchildren's significant others and what it is like to be a teenager. Disclaimer: I only own the the OCs. Enjoy!


**To Be a Teenager**

**Hi! So DevilDragon8 and I decided to make another one-shot with Merlin in it. So this time he's going to be giving his opinions about everyone's significant others. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs mentioned at or shown. Enjoy!**

_Merlin's POV_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my five descendants, Samantha, Chelsea, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy have been attending here for six years now. Sometimes I still can't believe how strong all of them have gotten. I may have limited contact with them, but for years I have been watching them all mature into the powerful strong wizard that they have become. Their powers have allowed them to do things I'm sure that they'd never imagine doing. It has come at a great cost though. You see, they need to use these powers to defend themselves. Especially after what happened this summer, I sent all of them on a mission, to stop as many death eaters as possible, by ending their lives. It must have been hard for all of them, I don't think any of them ever wanted to kill anybody, but I think they understood it was all for the good of the world they are currently residing in. Anyway, I still can't believe that they're all sixteen now, well physically speaking; mentally they are all the same ages that they were when Dumbledore sent them here. So technically speaking, Chelsea is the oldest at 17, Samantha and Jimmy are 16, and Amelia and Bethany are 15.

I remember being 16 once, the time in an adolescent's life when their hormones cause them all to feel differently toward the opposite sex. So in other words, young love, and crushes are extremely common at this age, and I've noticed that my distant grandchildren have gone through some of that already, or currently have someone who feels that way about them.

Amelia was the first one to experience this, it started about three or four years ago, and it was with a boy named Percy Weasley, older brother of the children's best friend Ron Weasley. He is four years older than her, and he is a very intelligent young man from what I've observed he was a Gryffindor prefect, and he was head boy his seventh year here, he's even an assistant to the minister of magic. He and Amelia did seem very happy together, that was until after the return of Voldemort. He sided with the ministry and distanced himself from his family who believed what Harry Potter, Dumbledore, and my grandchildren said about the Dark Lord returning. He even called her a liar; this hurt poor Amelia so much. After this she broke up with him. They are still broken up of course, but I have heard her say to the others that she hasn't gotten over him. I understand if this is how she feels, but in my opinion, if this Percy boy wants to even talk to her again, then he better have an apology first.

Chelsea has also been in a relationship with someone; in fact she's in one right now, with a boy named Neville Longbottom. From what I understand he is a Gryffindor student in the same year as my grandchildren, and he has been a very helpful and caring friend to all of them. He was even present with them last year when they battled against death eaters in the Department of Mysteries. He seems like a very nice young man, and he also seems very brave, but at the same time he also comes off as very nervous and shy. I don't think Chelsea really minds though, because she has always been quite shy as well. I actually noticed both of them walk by earlier, they were holding hands and smiling at each other. They look very happy to have each other and Neville doesn't seem like the kind of boy to hurt her. So he has my approval.

This year I have also noticed that Jimmy might even harbor feelings for someone. Her name is Katie Bell and she is a year ahead of the Elementals. I remember Samantha meeting her when she first joined the quidditch team, they were both chasers, but of course now Samantha has taken the position of beater. Anyway, Samantha officially introduced them to each other three years ago when they both went to see her in the hospital wing. I've noticed the two of them talking with each other plenty of times, but I've noticed that ever since the poor girls was put under the Imperius curse that young Jimmy seems to be very worried about her. Well, of course they're all worried about her since she is their friend and she could have died, but Jimmy seems to be worried more a bit more than others. I can't help but wonder if he truly harbors feelings of affection for Miss Bell. I guess I will just have to wait until she returns form St. Mungo's. I'm pretty sure that Jimmy does have feeling for her. It seems that every sixth year boy in Gryffindor house has shown feelings for some girl this year.

Bethany and Samantha haven't seemed to show any interest in any boys since they've been here. I have seen and heard Amelia and Chelsea tease one of Ron's other brothers, Fred Weasley about having feelings for young Samantha. I have even seen his own twin brother George tease him about it along with them. Samantha seems completely oblivious to this fact that Fred likes her. I'm guessing it's mainly because she's so focused on being the Elementals' leader. She doesn't even seem to find the twins jokes that funny, and from what I've seen these twins love joking around and pulling pranks. They even took it as far as messing with Dolores Umbridge. I just hope that this jokester doesn't try anything that could make Samantha angry or overly annoyed, or he might get hurt, and I cannot restrain my granddaughter, I don't think she'd like that even if I could.

Like I mentioned before it seems that Bethany has also shown no interest in any boys in this school. This surprises me in a way because she has always been the most hyper and talkative of the group, I'd think she would have talked to a boy that she would have an interest in by now. I have noticed though that one of her classmates has seemed to taken a liking to her though. Seamus Finnegan, an Irish lad, also a sixth year Gryffindor student. Bethany has shown him a lot of kindness lately, both of them tried out for the quidditch team and Bethany had shared some advice with him that Samantha had shared with her before. She even offered him help during a potions class one time when his potion exploding. I've observed in the past six years that he makes a lot of things explode, unintentionally I'm sure, but that boy sure does have a thing for pyrotechnics. Bethany seems to be oblivious to his feelings though. She probably just views her kindness toward Seamus as one friend simply helping another friend. Seamus seems like a nice boy, but if he and Bethany ever start dating he better make anything explode around her. That's the last thing I want.

Well, my grandchildren seem to be doing well for now. I just hope that they all will remain strong, and if they chose to start or continue any relationships that they all will be happy in them. You're only young once after all, and when you're young, being in love is a wonderful thing. To be a teenager holds many challenges, but also many pleasures.


End file.
